take me home
by PuddlePops
Summary: Tener un crush es lo peor, ok. Especialmente uno en tu nada sexy, posiblemente gay, profesor de historia que es mucho mayor que tú. NaruSaku. College AU.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**summary:** Tener un crush es lo peor, ok. Especialmente uno en tu nada sexy, posiblemente gay, profesor de historia que es mucho mayor que tú.

n/a: Llevo como un año sin publicar nada y me disculpo por eso. Pero esta historia es producto de una noche sin internet y realmente me esta gustando. Será como 3 capítulos y prometo que la continuaré. En serio. Pinky Promise. Bueno sin más los dejo para que lean. (¿Alguien más cree que mi estilo ha cambiado? Porque yo sí)

* * *

.

.

.

_home for me is where you are._

.

.

.

. . . 

El horóscopo de ese jueves decía que conocería al amor de su vida ese mismo día y las cosas en el ámbito económico prosperarían radicalmente. Sakura frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su mejor amiga pasar de página y darle un sorbo a su taza de café. Era algo que hacían diariamente, Ino leía el horóscopo en voz alta luego se burlaban de la basura que el periódico de la universidad publicaba cada día y pasaban de página.

Era una especie de tradición entre ellas.

La semana de exámenes rezagados era la peor semana, porque a diferencia de los parciales o finales, éstos significaban el final del ciclo. El final _final _del ciclo. No había más oportunidades después de esto, en pocas palabras todo el mundo se estaba jugando el _todo o nada. _Tal vez por eso el lúgubre ambiente de la cafetería en donde todo el mundo trataba de prestar atención a sus apuntes e ignorar el parloteo incesante del comentador de deportes que hablaba por la televisión acerca de los emocionantes partidos que se venían.

Era insensato programar la semana de exámenes en medio del Mundial. Insensato e injusto. Se había perdido el partido Brasil-Colombia por su estúpido examen de Química, el cual había jalado obviamente. Así que el sacrificio se había ido al tacho.

Y para empeorar las cosas aún le faltaba dar un examen más.

Por supuesto ni siquiera se había molestado en repasar los estúpidos apuntes de clases porque Ino no había tenido mejor idea que volver a ver la 1era temporada de Los Originales mientras terminaba de secar la botella de vodka que Tenten había olvidado en su última visita. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que si ella jalaba Historia del Mundo Contemporáneo, Ino jalaría Psicología del Género.

Quid pro quo, _bitch_.

Así que veinticinco minutos después tomó su Coca Cola Zero, su bolso floreado, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Ino y se dirigió al aula. Mejor terminar con la pesadilla pronto. 

. . . 

Naruto Uzumaki no era el típico profesor universitario, parecía más un hipster de último año que estudiaba Arte o algo así. Al menos así lo había decidido la primera vez que lo había visto en el atrio ordenando sus papeles nerviosamente. Incluso vestido en jeans y chaqueta de pana con parches en los codos, no parecía mayor que cualquiera de los alumnos a los que se suponía que tenía que dictar clases. El uso perpetuo de gorras de lana y los lentes de marco grueso tampoco lo ayudaban.

Pero la huevada era que obviamente Naruto Uzumaki no se parecía a ninguno de los profesores que había tenido. Para empezar era demasiado joven. Había escuchado de un par de chillones chicas que tenía 25 o algo así. Por supuesto no creía en todo lo que oía de las chicas de la clase porque de ser así Naruto Uzumaki habría sido padre de 2 niños, recientemente divorciado y para empeorar las cosas actualmente no solo mantenía un affair con Hinata Hyuga, la profesora de Ciencias Políticas, sino que la engañaba con Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo de Decano.

Aun así Sakura decidió que no se iba a permitir jalar el curso simplemente porque ella y el profesor habían empezado con mala pata y no le gustaban las camisetas a rayas que usaba, así que se sentó en la primera fila, ignoró el saludo del chico de al lado que se mostraba demasiado deseoso por compartir apuntes y se pasó los siguientes noventa minutos tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual con el profesor. 

. . . 

Había funcionado por exactamente tres minutos y cuarenta dos segundos hasta que su lápiz había decidido rodar de su escritorio-_Cállate Ino fue un accidente, ok_-y él se lo había devuelto con una sonrisa demasiado sincera como para ser legal.

Todo se había venido cuesta abajo a partir de allí. 

. . . 

El examen tenía una sola pregunta y Sakura frunció el ceño al leerla. Esto era un insulto para su inteligencia, se dijo, mientras le daba un sorbo a su gaseosa y se apresuraba a escribir en el cuadernillo. Gracias al cielo no había estudiado, porque de haber sido así se habría sentido terriblemente molesta por haber perdido su tiempo tan inútilmente.

Cuando Uzumaki entró al aula quince minutos después, Sakura ya había llenado tres caras y se iba por la cuarta hoja. El hombre preguntó si alguien tenía dudas y Sakura se aseguró de que su chasquido de desaprobación fuera lo suficientemente ruidoso para que todos la oyeran cuando todas las chicas del salón levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo.

_Predecible, _se lamentó mientras se tomaba un pequeño descanso para observar los hambrientos ojos de Yuki recorrer el rostro del profesor mientras él le explicaba la pregunta. Sakura oculto su sonrisa tras su botella de gaseosa y regresó su atención a su propio examen.

Si se apuraba aún podía alcanzar a ver la repetición del partido de Holanda. 

. . . 

Salió del examen a las 10: 38 y obviamente había sido la primera en entregarlo. Se había asegurado de mirar con superioridad a todos los chicos que quedaban en el salón antes de salir. Afuera había empezado a llover, así que se ajustó la bufanda y echó su botella al contenedor de reciclaje. Tenía un par de horas por matar hasta que Ino saliera de su estúpido examen y pudieran ir a celebrar a la barbacoa que Suigetsu había preparado como celebración por el final del ciclo, la cual era básicamente una excusa para embriagarse y terminar hasta las huevas.

Su estómago le rugía porque llevaba tres días sin comer algo verdaderamente consistente, así que compró un paquete de rosquillas y se encaminó a la entrada del edificio. Afuera Uzumaki estaba enfundado en una de sus típicas chaquetas de pana y un gorro de lana negra cubría su cabellera rubia. Al verla sonrió.

-¿Tan rápido?

Probablemente el decirle que el examen había sido un insulto para su inteligencia supondría un jalado, así que Sakura se mordió la lengua y esbozó su más agradable sonrisa.

-Estaba bastante fácil-admitió y el hombre le dio un sorbo a su café. Sakura calculó que la distancia que los dividía era de cinco metros y que debían verse realmente raros hablándose desde esa distancia-Aunque tampoco me puedo confiar.

Uzumaki la miró sonriente y dio un paso hacia el frente, en un intento de acercarse. Sakura imitó su acción y luego dio un paso atrás. Por unos segundos los dos se miraron y luego los dos dieron un paso al frente a la misma vez, solo para detenerse unos instantes después. Sakura sintió como se ruborizaba ligeramente al sentir los ojos azules del hombre sobre ella. ¡Dios esto era tan incómodo! Al parecer el hombre pensó lo mismo porque dio un par de pasos atrás y le dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café. Sakura deseó tener algo en las manos porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas, así que terminó jugueteando con uno de los extremos de su bufanda roja.

-El examen final estuvo más complicado-dijo finalmente. Uzumaki la observó con curiosidad:

-¿En serio? Creí que había hecho éste más difícil-se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se acarició los principios de una barba.

-Pues no le resultó-le dijo ella. Luego, sin saber cómo llenar el silencio, dio una breve inclinación-Muchas gracias por todo.

Uzumaki le dirigió una sonrisa y caminó en dirección opuesta, dejando a Sakura completamente inmóvil por unos instantes. ¿Muchas gracias? ¿De dónde había venido eso? Dios, era patética.

Y dándose una bofetada mental bien merecida, Sakura lo observó irse antes de saltar las escaleras y tratar de enterrar el incómodo momento en las profundidades de su memoria. 

. . . 

_Era obvio que tenía un crush en Naruto Uzumaki_. Eso había quedado dolorosamente claro, se dijo mientras se sentaba en el comedor nuevamente y repasaba las mesas en busca de horrorosas chaquetas de pana y gorras de lana.

Se había pasado el ciclo entero actuando como un ser superior por no salivar detrás del hombre, pero claramente sus ojos azules, la sonrisa sincera y brillante y ese aire de inocente torpeza habían logrado engranarse en su mente.

Sakura suspiró derrotada-_Maldito seas, Naruto Uzumaki_.

Pero el ciclo había concluido, se dijo mientras bebía una taza de café. No volvería a ver al hombre y este era el fin. Podía volver a una vida simple y pacífica en donde sus únicos crushes eran James Rodríguez y Sebastian Stan. La vida podía retornar a su curso normal, ella se tiraría a Kiba porque obviamente estaba necesitándolo y luego se pasaría las vacaciones enteras bebiendo cantidades industriales de alcohol junto a Ino porque habían pasado casi todos sus cursos y lo merecían.

No más Naruto Uzumaki. 

. . . 

Dos semanas después de su examen de rezagados Sakura revisó su correo y gritó:

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Kiba, el cual estaba concentrado mirando el noticiero sabatino, ni siquiera apartó la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Todo bien?

-¡NO!-exclamó Sakura paseando de un lado a otro, golpeando el parqué con más fuerza de la necesaria-¡NADA ESTÁ BIEN! ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES?!

Kiba gruño en conformidad y luego le subió el volumen al televisor; Sakura le tiró una almohada en la cara y salió del cuarto. Ino estaba sentada en el comedor bebiendo jugo de naranja mientras comía cereal. Shikamaru estaba sentado a su lado bebiendo café con la mirada perdida. Ninguno de los dos la saludó al verla entrar a la habitación con una expresión enfurruñada y Sakura se limitó a pasarle la laptop a su mejor amiga.

-Es un e-mail-declaró la rubia.

-Lo sé.

-Es solo un e-mail.

-No es solo un e-mail, Ino. Mira de quien es.

Por unos segundos el silencio reinó y solo se escuchaba el ruido de la tele saliendo del cuarto de la pelirrosa. Sakura frunció el ceño, era la última vez que dormía con Kiba, sacarlo de su habitación era una verdadera peste al día siguiente y los orgasmos realmente no valían el arduo trabajo que significaba echarlo.

-Es de tu profesor.

-Lo sé.

Ino suspiró y cerró la laptop-No veo a dónde quieres llegar con esto, Frente.

-Naruto Uzumaki me está invitando a participar en una de sus campañas humanitarias o lo que sea. Él me está invitando. _Personalmente_-dijo, haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra.

-Lo sé-dijo Ino-Y deberías sentirte orgullosa. Dice que eres una de sus mejores alumnas. Además no es personalmente a ti, le mando el mismo correo a otros diez.

-Sí, lo sé, pero igual Ino. Es un e-mail personal. Y el ciclo terminó, se suponía que no iba a volver a saber de él.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros-Tal vez le causaste una gran impresión. O tal vez está buscando una excusa para llevarte a su cama-Agregó con una sonrisa suspicaz-Vas a tener que aceptar su invitación para averiguarlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño-No pienso aceptar. No, no, no. No lo haré. Mantendré mi distancia como era el plan originalmente y todo estará bien.

Ino suspiró una vez más y Sakura estuvo tentada a comentar que si no se detenía pronto se quedaría sin aire, pero luego decidió morderse la lengua porque habían cosas más importantes. Como rechazar amablemente la invitación de Uzumaki. Porque debía rechazarla. Obviamente. 

. . . 

**Profesor Uzumaki:**

**Agradezco sinceramente la invitación y me siento halagada de que haya pensado en mí para dicho evento. Por supuesto estaré encantada de prestar mi ayuda y no dude en comunicarse conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesite.**

**Atentamente,**

**Sakura Haruno (:**

. . . 

Ella misma estaba cavando su propia tumba. 

.

.

.

_continuará_

.

n/a: Obviamente todo lo narrado es producto de mi imaginación y cualquier semejanza a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Les mando muchos besos a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí y espero sus lindos comentarios.


End file.
